A Rose by Any Other Name
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Hearts are made to be broken. John MorrisonxOC one shot


**A/N: I don't know. I thought it was clever at the time. Chic, you'll understand what I mean. Well…so should everyone else, but still…**

**Song – "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls**

A ditch is a strange place to confess your love for someone. It's even more awkward if the person you're in love with is dying in front of your eyes.

Eiris didn't have any other choice.

She was kneeling down next to John Morrison, whose life was nearing its end.

How Eiris ended up there, she didn't know. She was not in the accident, herself. Even though this was the worst sight she had ever seen in her life, she didn't want to leave.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

"Eiris, what are you doing here?" John mumbled with his fading voice. He was delirious. In his mind, he thought he was just groggy from waking up from a nice, long nap. He was numb with pain, in all its irony.

"John, you're dying!" Eiris cried, her tears blurring her vision of the one man she cared about more than anything.

"What? No, I'm not dying. I just woke up," John weakly replied, trying to roll his eyes.

"John!" Eiris squealed. She had thought that his eyes were rolling into the back of his head. "You're dying, and I…I…"

"This is dying?" John asked, staring at the starry sky above him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah…"

John slowly turned his head to face Eiris.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Who the hell is that?" Miz asked, pointing down the hall at an unrecognizable female._

"_No idea," John said, ogling at the mystery woman._

"_Her? That's Eiris Hales. New Diva," CM Punk clarified._

"_You've met her already?" John asked, not removing his eyes from her. He watched as she casually spoke with Nattie Neidhart._

"_Yeah, she's pretty chill."_

"_Want to introduce me?"_

* * *

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"I've always had a bit of a crush on you," John revealed.

Despite the nature of his confession, it did nothing to lift Eiris's spirits.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your eyes  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

* * *

_Flashback_

_Eiris was lounging on the bed of her hotel room. She was rooming with her best friend, Jillian Hall, while the entire WWE was on a trip together._

_Jillian nearly knocked the hotel room door down. "Let's go now!"_

"_Jillian, what is it?" Eiris asked, giggling slightly at Jillian's flustered state._

"_Melina just called. John was in an accident."_

"_Cena?"_

"_No. Morrison."_

_Eiris stopped laughing and stared at Jillian with a dropped jaw._

"_COME ON EIRIS!"_

"_No…"_

* * *

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"John, I…I…"

Why was it so hard for her? Why couldn't Eiris just tell him how she felt? How hard is it to tell someone how you feel about them?

Maybe it was the fact that John was dying in front of her.

Maybe it was the fact that someone actually felt the same way about her.

She gently took John's hand in her own and whispered, "Hearts are made to be broken."

John looked up at her and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. It was one of peace, as if his final burden had been lifted off his chest.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Eiris could feel John growing weaker and weaker by the second. Every ticking of the second hand was another brief moment of his life passing them by.

And by the looks of it, these were his last few ticks.

John gave Eiris's hand one last squeeze before relaxing for good.

Eiris leaned down and silently sobbed, resting her head on John's broad chest.

"Don't forget me, John. Don't forget me."

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
__I just want you to know who I am  
__I just want you to know who I am  
__I just want you to know who I am_


End file.
